Little Heero
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is the sequel to New Beginnings... A spirit is out for revenge. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Poor Little Heero

Dear Fans,

This is the sequel to New Beginnings, and trust me, you have to read that one to understand what this one is all about... Mainly because this is one of my series ideas, so one story leads on to another.... One, you find out a little more about Duo's fairy half of his family, and two, a spirit is seeking revenge, so let's get started okay?

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1: Life with Salidia 

Heero woke to the now familiar aroma of breakfast being cooked for him. It had only been a few months ago that a woman claiming to be his mother had shown up, and told him he was an angel, Duo was a part fairy, part fire nymph, Trowa was a tree nymph, and Quatre was a noble. He remembered it completely, and looking over to his desk where his sword lay gleaming as though by some eerie light proved it was no dream... Heero rolled himself out of bed, he had a repair job on one of the computers controlling the rotation of one colony, and didn't want to be late in starting it. Luckily this colony was one of the newer models, half the hazards were just false alarms, and the rest were minor, barely interrupting the daily lives of it's inhabitants. Heero quickly got dressed in jeans, and a t- shirt, before going into the kitchen. His older brother had been gone for a while, though Salidia wouldn't say where, but Heero didn't mind having the pest gone. 'Lease Salidia does some work around here, and helps with rent.', Heero glumly thought to himself as he sat down at the table.

The coffee pot poured coffee into a mug by itself, Heero didn't pay mind to it, and muttered his thanks to Salidia as it landed gently beside his hand. "Well, it's a nice day out, isn't it?", Salidia commented.

"It's always a nice day out.", Heero muttered.

"So it is.", Salidia blinked, "Oh, and Duo's supposed to be coming over for a little while so I can teach him a few more things.", 

"Then, I want everything that's not fireproof in this place hidden from him.", Heero stated.

"Oh, don't worried he won't catch anything on fire like the last time he was here, I promise, besides, I've put fire proof spells in every nook and cranny of this place.", Salidia explained.

Heero just mumbled some curse under his breath drowned out by the sizzling of another pancake on the griddle. So, Heero ate his fill, and headed to work, it was going to be a hard day, by the looks of things.

....

Heero managed by some miracle to get done early, and was heading home, when he ran into none other than Trowa, who was obviously out on some errand. "Hi, Trowa.", Heero said.

"Hi, I was just running out to get a couple new clamps for the tight rope, and where are you going?", Trowa asked.

"Home, and maybe a little fly, I don't know, I'm stressed enough as it is.", Heero stated.

"If I were you, I'd go for a fly, that's your natural element right?", Trowa asked.

"You're right, it is.", Heero thought.

So, the instant he got back to the apartment, he plopped his stuff on the floor, and went ahead and changed into his flying clothing, or his black spandex, and the green tank top that had been torn the first time his wings came out. Since then Salidia had sewn it, leaving two, neatly placed areas for his wings to slip through when brought out of hiding. He let everything slow down, let all thoughts wash away gently, and then, he concentrated all energies into pressure on his back, before a quick release. Then, they were there, just like that. Heero then stepped out onto the patio, before crouching low, and springing upwards, with a single down stroke of his wings. When Salidia said he had the born natural instinct for flying she was right. It was no wonder before he knew about what he really was, Heero wanted to become a pilot. The sky was where he felt right. It made him relaxed, carefree. All the stresses of the day faded into the back of Heero's mind. Then, he headed back, and landed, feeling better than he had been before. "That's it, control it, you can make it larger, or smaller, or even into different colors if you want to.", Salidia was instructing Duo.

All that stress came right back as Heero entered the room. "It's too bad your Father isn't here, stupid Ron, he runs and hides in some volcano in Iceland, no doubt.", Heero's mother replied to herself, "Oh, Heero, you're back! That's nice, Quatre called, said he'd be over soon to train a bit himself, and actually, I've been thinking on having him absorb more abilities....", 

"That's nice, Salidia, just nice, if anyone needs me, I'm in the shower.", Heero said.

"Don't be too long, dinner's almost ready...", she said after him.

....

Heero came out of the shower just as the table was being set with dinner, Quatre had arrived, carrying the staff that had belonged to his supposed ten times Great Grandfather. It was Salidia who had given it to him, saying it was a tool used by the noble's of his family to help in channeling their thoughts. "I thought he should try your abilities, seems how Duo doesn't completely have control over his yet.", Salidia said.

Heero just nodded, understanding that in order for Quatre to fight, he'd have to have a ton more power aside from the Growth Spirit's. Getting your abilities copied, and then taken in felt like a haze to Heero, but it was quick, and painless. However, Quatre yelped in shock. Heero turned to find he now had wings that were fighting to find a way out of his shirt. "Took a little too much information, Quatre.", Salidia said, flatly, a quick snap of her fingers, and he was back to normal, "Maybe some other time, Heero will teach you to fly.", she added.

Duo had decided to spend the night, and Quatre headed back home, and Heero, he went back to bed. Heero was so fast asleep, he didn't even notice the thimble sized person creep up, and giving a glowing green mark on his forehead, before vanishing. Soon his whole being seemed to pulsate with the same green glow.

...

Heero woke up to find that his pajama's where baggy, and upon his usual weekly weigh in, he had lost fifteen pounds. It wasn't until breakfast that anyone said anything... "Heero you seem kinda.... Oh, I don't know, short.", Duo stated.

Indeed, Heero did note half a head shorter than he had been the day before. However, he decided it might just be he wasn't wearing his usual tennis shoes, and dismissed his thoughts. Just as the doorbell rang...

****

End Chapter: Who is ringing the doorbell? And what's up with Heero Yuy being shorter? R&R for suggestions, and comments, and I really recommend reading the first one....


	2. Chapter 2

Little Heero

****

Chapter 2: Knock, Knock Death's At the Door.

Well, Salidia ran to open the door, while Duo tried to do the practice magic he'd done the night before. "Blue flame, square, one inch by one inch...", when Salidia giggled with delight.

"Oh, Death, you finally made it!", she cheered, "Here, let me get you a cup of tea."

Death, or so what Duo thought to be Death was rather short, actually, he looked like a munchkin. With his black suite, and a red tie, he looked almost business like. The cane and top hat made it clear he was. Heero even crept in for a peek at the menace to human kind. He led the frozen like woman in with him. "She's in a trance and half a pound is all I ask for her. I've got fairies up to yin- yang.", Death said, "Oh, and thanks for the tea.",

"There you go, Death, thank- you, and you wouldn't happen to know where Ron got to?", Salidia asked.

"No, but, personally, I believe your boy there, is inflicted with my sister's second cousin's aunt's niece.", Death nodded, tipping his hat, before taking his leave.

"Ha, the shrinking spirit should've known, ah, your Mother's coming around nicely, Duo.", Salidia added.

"Shrinking spirit, Duo's Mother?!", Heero exclaimed.

"Rose.", the other woman spoke, quietly at first, then, "MY BABY BOY!!!!!!", 

She squeezed tightly unto Heero Yuy. "Oh, such filthy hair, and a mean face!", she tsked.

"No, that's my boy.", Salidia corrected.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhhh! You look like your sorry, good for nothing fire nymph father, all right!", She said, though still hugging tightly unto Duo.

"Please..... Lady..... Let.... Go!", Duo huffed.

"Now, who's the Momma's boy, Maxwell?", Heero asked.

"Not.... Funny..... Heero....", Duo managed.

It took Duo a while before he was free. "And how much of your fairy half have you been taught?", Rose asked.

"Um..... None of it, actually, I'm really no-", Duo was interrupted.

"Oh, it's just like your Father! He'll be a fine fire nymph, my son will.", She mocked, "Never even thought about your fairy half.", 

"Well, then, why not just teach me then.", Duo suggested.

"Okay, then.", Rose said, "First lesson will be how to go into your fairy form.", 

"Sounds well enough, okay, how do I?", Duo asked.

"You have to think of a very happy place in your mind, and then, you have to concentrate on that while you power up, then, constrict your energies into a few choice areas, your back, your head, your arms and legs. And soon, you have a feeling of being pushed into smaller, and smaller a body, and you're done.",

"Really, wow.", Duo said.

"You can try it now, if you like.", She said.

Duo did as he had been instructed, and even felt the changing of his inner workings as well. Soon, it was done, and he took a look at himself in the mirror that Rose held for him to see. Two fine looking antenna came from just behind his bangs, and two, insect like wings came from his back. Those were made of a rather clear blue color, and fluttered a bit each few minutes, he looked the same everywhere else. Duo decided to try flying, only it was more so an instinct that came to him to just flutter his wings faster. Soon, he was sitting on Rose's shoulder, happily smiling. Rose smiled back, "See, not as bad as you thought is it?", she said.

"No, actually, it's not.", Duo shrugged, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never even dreamed I had any family, I was a street urchin.", 

"That's okay, you'll get use to it.", Rose said.

So it was another happy family reunion..... Whilst Heero now knew that the shrinking spirit was trying to harm him.

****

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Little Heero

****

Chapter 3

Duo yawned, again, Rose had had him up at five sharp that morning for some more lessons on how to be a fairy. It was starting to get to be tiring work, and he'd barely even learned half of what it was like. 'At least I know how to fly.', Duo thought to himself.

The truth was when you were that small, that small stepping distance, was not well enough for getting around. As for Heero... Duo couldn't help but giggle, he was shorter than Quatre yesterday, and Duo couldn't wait to see how short Heero'd become by now. That was also part of the cause for Duo learning how to be a fairy.... Heero's becoming smaller. It hadn't stopped, not yet anyway, and the small spirit was of course small when she didn't want to be noticed. Duo was needed as more so a way to keep an eye on Heero when he was too small to be seen easily. To make sure no one stepped on him, or something just as bad. Right on cue, the door to Heero's bedroom opened, and though Duo didn't see him at first, Heero came padding out in his slightly oversized pajamas. Actually, Heero was about the size of a two year old at the moment, not too bad, but still enough to prevent him from getting his daily morning coffee, even with the upside down box that he'd been using. Duo snickered, and Heero turned to glare his meanest at Duo. "What are you after, coffee?", Duo asked.

"Yes, so stop laughing and help me get some.", Heero growled.

"Why? Don't you know that that stuff stunts your growth?", Duo asked, before falling over in laughter.

"Very funny, nimrod.", Heero muttered, before managing to climb his way up onto the counter, and pouring a cup of coffee himself, "I'd like to see you do better in this situation, and as you've noticed these spirit things don't look too picky about what they do to you.", 

"They at least haven't effected me yet.", Duo chuckled, "It's still fun to make fun of you like this.", 

"Well, that's nice and all, Duo, but, when one does decide to harm you, don't come crying to me about it, you'll just be blown off.", Heero warned, before padding back into his bedroom.

"Gee, Heero's really been grouchy lately.", Rose commented, "You haven't been teasing him about his size, now have you, Duo?", 

"Nope, he's just a little annoyed with the fact he can't get coffee easily in the morning.", Duo made up an excuse.

"Oh....", Rose commented.

"What is that?", Duo asked.

"It's herbal tea, with some nice pollen added for sweetness.", she answered.

"Did you say pollen?", Duo asked.

"Yes, fairies can eat pollen, and nectar, but only garden fairies.", Rose explained.

"Good morning you two.", Salidia cheerily said, "I'm happy to see that Duo's finally getting to learn more about your side of his family.", 

"What about my Dad? What's he like?", Duo asked.

"He's a happy, lay back person. One of those who goes on vacation more than they work.", Rose explained, "On the other hand, he's nice, but, still, some of his bad habits tend to spring up to bother me.", 

"You are not divorced, are you?", Duo inquired.

"No, we're not, he's too much of a romancer, and if I even try to do that, he turns around and does something that makes me change my mind...", Rose sighed.

....

As everyone else got use to the fact that Rose was around, and Duo was learning the ropes on fairy magic, then all was well, except for Heero's shrinking problem. Little by little, Heero got smaller, and smaller.... The more he shrunk, the harder it was to find him. Until one day, there came another knock at the door.... 

****

End Chapter: Yes, for those who asked, I have become addicted to the cliff hangers.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Heero

****

Chapter 4

Heero tried to get down off of the chair he was sitting on to go answer it, only Rose tsked him. "You stay there, no need to get up, especially with the way you've been lately.", she said.

"Yeah, Heero, you know you really shouldn't.", Duo muttered, shaking his head back and forth.

"Yeah right, Duo.", Heero replied holding his hand out, "Like you should be telling me that.", 

"Well, at least I can go back to being my actual size anytime I feel like.", Duo pointed out. 

They were both then interrupted by Rose answering the door. "Ron? Ron...", she muttered at the chestnut brown haired person at her door, "Ron! You good for nothing, lazy idiot!", 

"Nice to see you too honey, I just, well, you know....", Ron started.

"Don't you sweet talk me mister!", Rose yelled at him, "Taking our son out into the human world when he was just a baby, then taking a long vacation in Iceland!", 

"But, but, rosebud.... I- I can explain everything!", Ron said, getting on his hands and knees, "Rosy honey look, I'm begging!", 

"That's it! I'm going to have to pay a nice long visit with your Mother.....", Rose started.

"I'm gravelling! Gravelling! I'll be your hand and foot maid for a month, just don't tell Mother!", the pitiful thing cried.

"Oh, stop it right now, you big baby! You're already becoming a bad example on our son....", Rose sighed.

"Our.... Son?...", Ron looked baffled, "Oh, I see him, he's got my hair, my face structure.... Your eyes, your hands, your legs, and yes, he even has the same birthmark on his right wing.", 

"Really? Are you sure? I don't know... It looks like a smudge, or a trick of light....", Rose muttered.

"You mean, that's.... My Dad?", Duo gulped.

"Yes, unfortunately, that baka is your Dad, and the one you take the most after in personality.", Rose admitted.

"Yes, right down to the big mouth, and pitiful begging, I'd say so.", Heero said.

"Heero, don't start...", Salidia warned.

"Right, I'm not, I'm only saying the truth.", Heero held up his hands defensively.

Ron stepped in for a closer look at Heero. "You must be Salidia's boy, and afflicted with the shrinking spirit.", Ron said.

Heero just gave Ron his death glare. "Nice kid, not a people's person, but, still nice.", Ron gulped.

"Thank- you, I really do think he takes after his ass of a Father, Gabriel, but....   
Well, you know.", Salidia shrugged.

"You divorced him I heard.", Ron told her.

"You're damn right I did!", Salidia nodded, "He deserved what was coming to him.", 

"I... See, oh, and how's your Father, finally got that job at the academy I heard also.", Ron nodded proudly.

"Ah, yes, flight instructor.", Salidia sighed, "Heero takes right after him in that part of it.", 

"He flies like his Grandfather? Wow, I'd never think someone could even be half as good as Terrence Wingfeather, and to think a Grandson he's never met could possibly be as good at it.", Ron replied.

"Yes, well, Dad was a wonderful man.", Salidia said, "I've been wondering, though, he is a bit old for if it wouldn't be bothersome to have him being taught there.", 

"No, you're probably doing fine.", Ron said, "Your Dad would be happy to know that his Grandson takes after him.", 

Heero, in the meantime was having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to his height problems. "I can't even get up in a chair anymore, damn it.", Heero muttered to himself.

"Awe, here, let me help you _little _brother.", came an all too familiar voice.

"You.", Heero growled.

"Me? Me what? I'm back, and I'm going to tease you like heck now that I am.", David replied.

Heero just glared up at David Wingfeather, the scowl across his face plainly telling him to buzz off. "Okay, I can see where I'm not welcome.", David said turning away, "I did get a high paying job though....", 

"Fine, you can stay here, just.... Just help me get up into that chair, David.", Heero demanded.

"You are quite the little hot head aren't you?", David said, politely.

"Not funny.", Duo told him.

"Oh, hi, Maxwell.", David yawned, "I was just heading outside to take a snooze.", 

"No, I'll just stay here with Heero, suppose ta keep an eye on him just in cause his shrinking speeds up.", Duo informed.

"Not my problem, I'm just a big brother and my two job descriptions are to one bug the hell out of him, and be a couch when it comes to love.", David said.

"Lucky.", Duo muttered.

So, it fell into night, and Heero slept actually on the couch, and by morning he was about the size of a newborn infant.

****

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Little Heero

****

Chapter 5

__

(Chapter would be called, if I named my chapters anymore, Salidia, and Gabriel do to soon to be obvious reasons.)

Even though the size of an infant, Heero wasn't all that hard to lose, especially with Duo flying around with him all the time. All do to Salidia, the over- protective type of parent that she was. It sort of made Heero want to know his Father, however, the way Salidia spoke about him made Heero doubtful he ever would get that chance. Duo's parents, however, when not arguing were.... In non- Heero like terms, romantic, with the long- forgiving kisses, and giggles, and what- not. What else was true was that their son, Duo also took a lot after Ron, the smile, the quick to fix bonds type of person, friendly, cheerful, and everything else. If Salidia wasn't always on Heero's case over learning his magic, then she would be nice, but, that wasn't the case.

On the other side of things being small was rather annoying, everyone, and he meant _everyone_ would make fun of, not notice, try to help, and coo over how cute the way he looked right now. Though, still looking like himself, Heero was a lot smaller.... According to Salidia, small enough to soon start being watched by Rose, and Duo. Oh, and then there was Wufie the lucky one that really _is _a normal human being. Last Heero'd heard, Wufei was starting up some martial arts school on the colony he currently lived at. Sounded interesting, but, he also said that he would have to work hard to keep the financial part to the school going. Other than all of that, Salidia had just left for work, Duo was sleeping, Ron, and Rose were both out, Heero figured it was time for a nice, and private bath.

.....

"Why didn't you tell me?", Gabriel asked.

"Tell you what?", Salidia said, in annoyance. 

"That you found our son.", Gabriel explained.

"Because he is _my _son, not yours, by all legal rights, Gabriel.", Salidia told him.

"And what about the sword?", Gabriel asked.

Salidia looked up, and gave Gabriel the traditional Heero- Yuy death glare (And we all wondered where he inherited that from.) "What about it?", she asked.

"Well, you know, why'd you steal it?", he asked, in frustration.

"I did not steal it, I gave it to it's rightful owner, by blood, and by tradition.", Salidia said, "The second son born, who, I might add has to carry the Wingfeather name, which he does.", 

"It was in the divorce agreements that I got the sword.", Gabriel argued.

"I went and got them changed by Bob.", Salidia said, holding out the papers.

__

(For those who do not know Bob is God's real name in my weird self beliefs, oh, that and he's a hippy who loves the song Love Shack....)

"Fine, that's it, I'm leaving.", Gabriel huffed, and turned on his heel, and stomped off.

Salidia waved toodles, that is before turning her back to him, and dialing up security. "There's a person trying to pass for my ex- husband, who's heading your way.", Salidia said, "I would like you to use the 'pluck', security measure. Okay, thanks, bye.", 

She strode back to work with an evil grin upon her face. (Plucked, basically, he got his feathers torn off.)

****

End Chapter: Sorry, So short.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Heero

****

Chapter 6

Heero was now small enough to pass as a fairy infant, he was wrapped among a bundle of blankets and being carried around by Duo Maxwell all day and night, so he was lost and squashed. That's when to everyone, including Duo, Heero was thought to have gone insane, but he hadn't, he had seen the shrinking spirit almost every night for a week lately, and he just had to wait a little longer before trapping her. And tomorrow night was going to be it, he was going to hunt down that spirit, and stop this once and for all, or so Heero hoped.

****

End Chapter: Short? Yes. Cliffhanger? Yes. Why? To keep you hooked of course! 


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings

__

(Typo in last Chapter end of first sentence, was is suppose to be wasn't.)

****

Chapter 7

Heero was no bigger than a mouse comparative to Duo's fairy form, however. Which rendered him in need of assistance as far as food, and such, which was given to him in little bits, and pieces, water had to be given threw an eye- dropper, and such.... But, tonight it all ended, he was to kill the shrinking spirit, with the help of Quatre. (Whom by the way in the previous story had taken the abilities of the Growth Spirit.) Which meant, if Heero had read his Spell, and Magic, guide book meant that the Shrinking Spirit would go to him if he used that ability, not even needing to grow that much. So, this was one of the methods used. As he greeted Quatre with a feeling of a battle coursing through his system, bringing into his body adrenaline, and the perfect soldier attitude that had never failed him, not yet anyway. As planned Quatre just sat calmly, taking sips from an empty glass, growing himself bigger just a hair every few minutes. And there she was, racing towards the table. Only, Quatre saw her, no bigger than a fly, and quickly turned the cup over, trapping her inside. He slid the piece of cardboard underneath the glass, and quickly held her between finger, and thumb, copied all her abilities into himself, and let Heero chop her down the middle, she shrieked like a banshee before bursting into flames. 

.....

The next morning, Heero awoke to being his normal (As normal as he could be since he was an angel and all.) old self. Though not as energetic as ever, using magic still left him a little tired even after crashing into a dreamless sleep until noon. Duo was over again, just to see if it was a gradual change back. He was happy for the moment, seems Ron had run off to another vacation, probably inside one of Hawaii's volcanoes this time. Wufei, he, they hadn't heard of in a while, and in about a month, Salidia said she was going to send Heero to see his Grandfather for training she couldn't begin to teach him, pretty much leaving him a month off of any work. Which he debated it being a good idea or not, but, still things were back to being peaceful, lazy Heero admitted, but peaceful. Until a phone- call from Wufei changed that notion. He said that something had happened, light hurt him, he didn't know why, but it did, and he had changed in body himself..... Another spirit had done something, but what they wouldn't be able to know.

****

End Story: Few things before I go. 1. I will not start the next fic in this series for a while, I have other sequels to write. 2. The next story is called Dark Embrace. 3. The Nymph's law to Kawaiiness: The cuter a Nymph (Duo (1/2 a fire nymph. Trowa, (Full Tree nymph.)) The more dangerous they are.


End file.
